


The Swap

by DemigodVigilante



Category: Bat Family - Fandom
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Raise, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Bruce Wayne Needs a Break, Confusion, Dimension Travel, Multi, Possessive Damian Wayne, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodVigilante/pseuds/DemigodVigilante
Summary: What happens when the Bat family find a portal in the middle of Gotham? What happens when four figures come tumbling out? What happens when the bat brothers meet their alternate selves, who are from a universe where everyone has swapped personalities?
Kudos: 94





	1. A portal opens in Gotham

Third Person POV

It was a slow night, there weren't many criminals out. Nightwing and Red Hood stood on a building overlooking the city. Nightwing continued chattering about how Jason should come over to the manor more often while Jason continued to stare at the city of Gotham below.

"We could play family board games together, go on long movie runs-" Nightwing's ramble was cut short as they heard a loud explosion echo from an abandon warehouse near the coast.

Happy for the excuse to run off, Red Nood pulled out his grappling hook and shot at the nearest building, slinging away as fast as he could to get away from his brother.

Sighing in exasperation, Nightwing followed, flying high above the streets like a bird.

"Nightwing to Batman, heading toward the location of the explosion now." He said as he held his earpiece.

"Tt. We're already here. Red Robin is analyzing the cause of it." Damian announced from the other side.

"It appears to be a portal. But the reason why it was created is still uncertain, as well as the location it leads to." Tim explained.

Both Nightwing and Red Hood stopped in front of the warehouse where they met with the rest of the group.

"So...What do we do now?" Nightwing asked as they walked to where the portal sat inside on a platform. It swirled like a whirlpool, but its colors were definitely different. They would constantly change from blue, to red, to yellow, to green.

And... Was the portal screaming?

The noise was getting louder, quickly, everyone took a step away from the portal and drew their weapons.

Soon, four boys came crashing to the ground in front of them. The bats blinked in surprise as they examined the newcomers.

The tallest one wore a skintight black Kevlar suit with the Nightwing insignia printed proudly on his chest. Batman narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the man looked suspiciously like Jason, but without the white bangs.

The second wore a red helmet and a biker jacket with Kevlar armor underneath, the signature Red Hood look completed with a large red bat.

Dick winced as the man let out a string of curse words, putting his hands over Damian's ears.

The other two were also recognizable. One looked like Tim while the other looked like Damian. To regular civilian eyes, they would look just like the regular pair is it weren't for their expressions and the suits they were wearing.

Other Red Hood swore loudly again a couple more times before pushing other Damian off him.

"Red Hood! Language!" Other Nightwing exclaimed, whacking him on the helmet.

"Sorry, mom." He said sarcastically.

"Uh, guys...?" Other Damain asked hesitantly. "I don't think we're in Gotham anymore..." He continued, unheard.

"Tt. Idiots." Other Tim said, crossing his arms while edging a little closer to other Nightwing as if trying to protect him or seek comfort.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Jason asked in a loud voice.

"Oh my gosh." Mumbled other Nightwing."It's another Red Hood!"

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious." He replied.

"It appears we have traveled to another dimension after that villain zapped us." Other Damian explained.

"That would clear up the reason for the explosion." Tim nodded reluctantly, mumbling to himself at the prospect of agreeing with any version of Damian.

Dick, who had let go of Damian's ears, glanced at the misplaced travelers with a look of curiosity. "So, you're like the alternate versions of us?" He asked, though it really wasn't a question.

"Yup." Other Nightwing confirmed.

Bruce stood back, watching from the shadows and analyzing the situation for potential threats and monitoring the strangers incase they were to become hostile.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Names, Fights, and more!

Stars danced overhead in the night sky, unchanging and unfeeling to the chaos going on below.

For a brief moment, Bruce envied them.

The rest of patrol that night had been uneventful, save for the constant chatter and fights breaking out between his sons and their counterparts.

From observing their behavior and fighting styles, Bruce could determine that they came from an alternate universe where everyone had swapped personalities. Not only that, but the universe they came from seemed to have altered some of the events that happened to them as well.

Bruce glanced over to where the alternate version of Jason was chattering animatedly with what looked like an annoyed alternate version of Dick, narrowing his eyes at the lack of white bangs in Jason's hair. If that part of their timeline was changed, there was no telling what other significant events had been altered as well.

"You okay, old man?" A voice came, disrupting his chain of thought. "You look even more emotionally constipated than usual."

"I'm alright, Red Hood." Bruce replied in his usual monotone, unfazed by Jason's sudden appearance.

"Do not insult Father that way." Damian spat.

"Hey, while we're talking, why don't we decide what to call each other?" Dick suggested, jumping in to prevent another fight from breaking out. "That way, we can differentiate between ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." Tim agreed along with the other version of Damian before both of them gagged in disgust.

The conversation continued with the brothers constantly suggesting random things and battering each other's ideas.

"Hey, how about we call the alternate version of the demon spawn Demon?" Jason suggested.

"Only if you are prepared to die a second time." Damian threatened, hand twitching towards his katana.

"Guys, guys." Dick jumped in once more. "Can you at least try to act a little more mature in front of our counterparts?"

"Oh, don't worry about us." The alternate version of Damian stated, shrugging. "It's not like we act much different."

"True." The shorter version of Red Hood agreed.

"What if you call us by our initials?" Proposed the alternate version of Jason. "We'll let you guys keep your original names since this is your universe."

"Good idea!" Dick smiled, looking towards the others and threatening them to say yes with his eyes.

They immediately nodded along as well and Bruce decided he should step in while they were still agreeable.

"Since there don't seem to be any significant changes in your roles, I can assume it's safe to say you all know where the bat cave is located." He said.

"Yup." JT replied, flashing him a thumbs up. "It's right underneath-" DG then proceeded to slam his fist into JT's face.

"We're still out in the open, genius."

JT let out a laugh, recovering quickly from the blow. "I wasn't actually going to say it."

DG smirked. "I know." He said. "I just wanted the excuse to punch you."

Bruce sighed internally. "Let's just get going then." He droned.

Without another word, the bat took off, rushing to get back to the safety of his cave and to his butler. Surely Alfred could help him handle this situation better.

The robins were quick to follow, slinging from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit.

"Bet I can get back faster then you." Dick teased JT.

"I'll make you eat those words." JT teased back.

"Tt. Idiots."


End file.
